The Terrarian Pony: Part 3
By The Terrarian Pony Previously: The Terrarian Pony: Part 2 Story: Sweetie Belle and Button decide to go find the needed materials. Sweetie Belle checked on her Terrain-Gadget to figure out what these things looked like. She's seen a few of them earlier, so they head back to get them. They got the materials but then stumbled upon a temple. Button:" Hey, that looks like the Lihzarhd temple that one of the explorers found." Sweetie:" Looks like we're the explorers now! Right Button?" Button seemed a bit distracted at the moment. Sweetie:" Button?" Button:" Huh? Oh, I was just thinking, maybe we should head back." Terra:" That's probably a good idea. That temple is full of traps, and spikes." Sweetie:" Well then, we'll have to... WHOA!!!" Sweetie accidentally backed into a hole. Too bad Button wasn't a unicorn. Button:" Sweetie Belle!" Button jumped after her. Terra:" Oh no!" Sweetie Belle kept falling until she hit something fuzzy. It was buzzing in her ears. She looked behind her, and she saw she was sitting on top of a dragon hornet. Sweetie:" Uh oh." The hornet tried to get her off, but she wouldn't let go. She was so high up, she was scared, and even if she did survive the fall, there was no way the hornet would just leave her alone. She hung on tight, trying to think of a plan. She saw a giant vine with a pincer-shaped mouth, and a eyeball between the pincer. She scanned it with her glasses, learning it is called a snatcher. She hopped onto it. Now what? She didn't really have that much of a plan, but she tried to look around for Button. The Hornet started launching stingers at her, each one nearly hitting her. She then remembered something. Right before the portal came to life, Caramel gave her a book. The cover said "Terrarian Mana Spells for All Ponies". The book was mostly empty, but there was one page inside that had a picture of a mana spell called the magic missile. Sweetie Belle looked at the spell, and it seems that she would have to use her hooves for this sort of spell instead of her horn. She read the spell as fast as she could while the hornet was still missing it's target. She then made a small blue orb with her front hooves, and then shot it out, but it missed. Sweetie then read that she has to focus with her mind to make it go exactly where she wants it to go. She closed her eyes, stratched out her front hooves, and lauched another magic missile, this time, using her mind to control where it moves. The magic missile hit it's target, and the hornet exploded into pieces. Sweetie:" Whoa! I did it! WHAO!" She fell off the snatcher, and down onto the hard mossy rocks beneathe her, then passed out. Terra:" Oh no! Sweetie Belle? Sweetie Belle are you there? Sweetie Belle!" Creeper:" What happened?" Terra looked up worriedly. Terra:" I... I think we just lost Sweetie Belle..." Creeper:" No, we didn't. Her pulse is still normal. She's just unconsous." Caramel:" Keep working on the console. We need that console back online." Creeper:" Right." Meanwhile, back in Ponyville... Twilight:" It's good to know that you are back to making dresses Rarity." Rarity:" Well, I'm sure Sweetie is just fine. How's this one? Too flashy?" Twilight:" Nope, that's perfect. Just what I needed." Rarity:" You know I think I might visit the MC Labratories tommorrow, and see some of the amazing progress that Sweetie has been up to. After all it's just an Institute for ponies who want to learn about Terrain science, right?" Twilight:" You mean, geology?" Rarity:" Yeah sure, whatever it's called. I think I might stop by and see how she is." Applejack:" Ya know, ah wonder if Apple Bloom would be interested in that MineCraft Labs stuff." Rarity:" Oh I'm sure she would. Sweetie Belle seemed so excited when she read their hoofbook, learning on all kinds of different things that I never would have thought Sweetie Belle was interested in. I might have read just a little myself, but just about the gems, and things that they study." Spike:" Did you say gems?" Twilight:" Calm down Spike. I'm sure we could all have a visit sometime." Later, Sweetie wakes up. She feels a sharp pain in her thigh. She looks at her cutie mark, and realizes that it has been cut when she landed. Sweetie:" Oh no! My cutie mark! Oh forget my cutie mark, where's Button? Button! Where are you!?" Terra:" Don't worry. Button is ok. What's wrong with your cutie mark?" Sweetie:" Where is Button?" Terra:" Sweetie Belle, I don't know, but his pulse is normal, and his health at full, so that means he's ok. You are still damaged though, what happened to your cutie mark?" Sweetie:" It must have been cut through when I fell and hit the rocks. It's bleeding all over!" Terra:" Ok, don't worry. Is there anything easily breakable around you?" Sweetie:" Not that I can see. Why?" Terra:" If you find something breakable, you can break it, and it might have cool things inside, like lesser healing potions." Sweetie then saw a skelepony. Sweetie:" Aaaah! Skelepony!" Terra:" Destroy him, he might be carrying an adhesive band-aid." Sweetie summoned a magic missile again, and it went towards the skelepony, and destroyed it. By luck, it dropped an adhesive band-aid, like Terra said. Sweetie applied the band-aid over her cutie mark. Terra:" Your hearts are going up again, that means you stopped the bleeding. You're healing." Sweetie:" Phew..." Button:" Sweetie Belle!" Sweetie:" Button Mash!" She ran towards him, and hugged him tight. She then looked into his eyes dreamily. Sweetie:" Ah, I was really worried about you Button..." Button:" Sweetie Belle, I found us a way back up." He showed her two mirrors. Sweetie:" Magic mirrors? Awsome!" Button:" With these, we'll get back home quick." They gazed into the glass, and were back at the house that they built. It was really dark, and they still had just one bed. Button:" You can take the bed again, Sweetie." Sweetie:" I have better idea. You can sleep with me!" Button blushed really red. Button:" A-are you sure... Sweetie?" Sweetie:" I kinda need somepony to cuddle me anyway." Sweetie makes very persuasive puppy eyes at him. Button's blush turns redder. Button:" Ok. I guess it wouldn't do too much harm to cuddle a bit." Terra:" Aw... you're really sweet Button." Button:" My Terrain scanner glasses may be busted, but I can still hear you through Sweetie's!" Sweetie:" C'mere!" Button:" Ok, I'm coming." Button gets under the cover with Sweetie Belle, and Sweetie kisses him on the cheek before dozing off to sleep. The next morning, back at the lab, Creeper had finished fixing the console, but Caramel was still working on the portal structure. All of a sudden, Rarity appeared. Terra:" Oh no. It's Sweetie's big sister Rarity. Mom, what do we say?" Caramel:" Um..." Rarity:" Ooh... um... that's a very peculiar... device you are building. What's it do?" Caramel:" Um... it's a suprise?" Rarity:" Oh. Where's Sweetie Belle? Is she still here?" Creeper:" She is in Terraria. Do not worry though, she is perfectly safe, ba-bye." Creeper started pusing her out the door. Rarity:" Wait! I came to see her!" Caramel:" Oh... um... she is very busy at the moment. Perhaps now isn't a good time..." Rarity:" Wait a minute. I know what's going on here!" Caramel:" Y-you do?" Rarity:" Yes! I! Do! Sweetie Belle has been doing so well in such few hours, you gave her a promotion, and that's why she is so busy. Am I right?" Caramel:" Y-yes! Yes! Hahaha! She is working on a very important project that requires no distractions." Rarity:" Oh, I understand. I'll just come back later then, when should that be?" Caramel:" Perhaps this saturday?" Rarity:" Saturday? Oh, but that simply won't do. See I have a thing that I was supposes to do that day. I have to go take pictures with my closest friends." Caramel:" Sunday then, hmm?" Rarity:" Oh... if I must. Or maybe I can get up really early on Saturday to see her." Caramel:" Perfect, we'll arrange for that moment." Rarity:" Ok, buh-bye now, take care of Sweetie Belle for me darling, I really hope she hasn't been causing any trouble." Caramel:" Sweetie Belle? Oh I bet she barely knows the meaning of the word trouble." Meanwhile, Sweetie Belle were getting ready take create a ritual item known as a mechanical worm. Sweetie:" According to the Terra-Gadge, the ritual must be performed during the night time." Button:" We still need better armor though. This diamond won't get us very far fighting the Destroyer." Sweetie:" Check it out, I have cookies!" Button:" Oh awsome!" They ate the cookies, and got to work on finding materials for their better armor. Sweetie looks up armor recipes on her Terrain-Gadget. She figure that hooded spectre armor will do her the best good. Button:" We'll need shroomite bars for that. We have chlorophyte bars, but we need an autohammer to make them into shroomite." Sweetie:" Where do we get the autohammer." Button:" From a Truffle pony merchant." Sweetie:" Oh." Button:" We'll also need ectoplasm." Terra:" We got plenty at the lab. Here, I'll transfer it." Terra transfers the ectoplasm, now all they have to do is find the Truffle pony. Button takes Sweetie Belle to a house, made of silverish, blue-spotted glowing mushrooms, surrounded by dark blue grass, and glowing mushroom trees. Sweetie Belle stopped to look at the area. Sweetie:" It's... so... beautiful." Button:" Sweetie? You ok?" Sweetie:" Kiss me, Button." Before Button can react to this, Sweetie kisses him on the lips, making his face turn red again. She pulls away from him, and looks at him with day dream eyes. Button:" What has gotten into you Sweetie?" Terra:" Um... Button... I think it's the romantic lighting emmitting from the glowing mushrooms. Don't take this the wrong way, but I think she is seriously fantasizing over you, her pulse is extremely high. And the console is fixed, so I can see through her glasses." Button:" That's nice, but I kinda wanna get home guys." Terra:" You're right, Rarity just made an appearance not too long ago, and we had to drive her away so she doesn't know what's..." Sweetie finally snapped out of it. Sweetie:" Rarity came?! Aw, I missed it!" Terra:" Don't worry, you should be out of there by saturday when she comes back." Sweetie:" Not only that, but Rarity doesn't like me being anywhere near Button Mash! If she finds out that we kissed she'll freak for sure! And then she'll yell at him, and his mom, then at me..." Button:" Sweetie! We need to go inside." Sweetie:" Oh yeah." They head into the mushroom house, and find a pony made of mushroom. Button purchases the autohammer, and they get to building the hooded spectre armor. Button builds himself some adamentite armor to increase his movement speed. Now it's already too late at night to start the ritual, so they decide to do it tomorrow night. The next morning, Sweetie decides she wants to see the Nether. Button:" Are you sure. It's really dangerous." Sweetie:" Aw, c'mon Button." Terra:" Yeah, c'mon Button, ithere isn't anything to worry about. She'll regenerate if she burns in lava." Button:" Yeah, but it's really painful... I should know." Sweetie:" Pleeeeease? I wanna find some glowstone." Button:" Alright." Sweetie:" Yes!" Terra transfer flint and steel, and obsidian, and Sweetie builds a Nether Portal. They go through, and find the Nether. Sweetie:" Wow. It's so bright in here." Button:" A-and scarey." Terra:" Aw. Poor Button. Boo hoo hoo. Heheh." Button:" What was that?!" Terra:" Nothing!" Button rolls his eyes. He sticks close to Sweetie Belle, and puts his arm around her. Button:" J-just making sure you aren't scared." Sweetie:" Aw. You don't have to lie to me, Button. You can't be professional at everything." Button:" Who said... daw, never mind." He kisses Sweetie on the lips, and she kisses back. Sweetie tries to mine a piece of glowstone, and breaks the glowstone into dust. She digs the glowstone block right underneath herself, and is about fall into the lava when Button quickly builds a small bridge to save her, but she accidentally falls on him, and pushes him in. Button:" AAAAAGH!!!" Sweetie:" Oops. He'll be ok... right?" Terra:" Oh... yeah he'll be fine. He'll regenerate back home, so don't worry. Though next time, don't mine the block that's right beneathe you." Sweetie:" Y-yeah." Terra:" Hey, look at your hooves again!" Sweetie looks at her hoof, and realizes it is glowing. It must have been from the block of glowstone that she broke. She quickly crafted some glowstone blocks. Sweetie:" So cool!" She returns home, and just as expected, Button was right there in the house. Category:Content (Terrarian Pony) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction (Fanon)